The present invention relates to bracket members for picture frame assemblies of the type generally referred to as of the "art frame", i.e., formed of extruded aluminum (and/or plastic) channel members, and more particularly to the corner and hanging brackets with which such channel members are assembled.
Generally such frames are formed of extruded border members, having a channel open to the front face for receipt of a picture or other art subject, glass, matting etc., in conventional arrangement, and at least one channel on the rear face, allowing the introduction of corner brackets, hanging brackets and the like so that the border members may be joined into a frame and hung or otherwise manipulated.
It is the form and construction of the corner bracket that provides a number of problems and difficulties. In one of the known assemblies, a metal angle bracket having flat blade like arms is shoved, longitudinally into corresponding channels in the adjacent border members. It is often unwieldly and sometimes very difficult to assemble the four border members necessary to complete the frame using such brackets, particularly when it is necessary to also include picture, glass, etc. simultaneously. In addition, these slidably insertable brackets require screws or detent means to fixedly secure them in place lest the border members pull apart in use.
It was also known to provide an elastic angle bracket member which is transversly insertable into the rear groove, by merely pressing it therein. Such member, made of rubber, or soft plastic are sometimes provided with nobs or heads which must themselves first be inserted in holes made in the channel so that the bracket would be fixedly held. This arrangement was helpful in allowing plural border members to be first arranged, in the exact form of the frame, with the picture, glass, etc. in place and then secured together. However, elastic angle pieces are inherently unstable, and require the formation of holes in the channel member at precise points. As a result such brackets frequently "popped" out of its seat, or were difficult to fabricate.
A further problem exists in the prior art frames, namely, the provision of a "hanger" or means for hanging the frame. Hangers were generally formed of washer like bodies insertable from one end into the rear groove or channel of at least one border member before the corner brackets were attached. The hanger is held in place by a screw bearing against the bottom of the channel. Once the hanger member is secured and hung on the wall it could not be adjusted from the front of the frame, but the frame had to be removed from the wall and the screw repositioned. Of course, some hangers were not provided with screws, but these hangers were then freely movable along the length of the respective border members and thus not readily adjustable into a more or less fixed position. Most frequently, however, the lay person, who would assemble the frame, merely forgot to insert the hanger in the groove or channel prior to closing the end thereof with the corner angle bracket. As a result, the person either had to forego the insertion of the hanger or completely disassemble the frame and start over again.
It is the object of the present invention to provide bracket members for frame assemblies of the type described in which the disadvantages and difficulties enumerated above are overcome and/or avoided.
It is a specific object of the present invention to provide a frame having channel border members joined by a simple easily constructed and simply usable corner bracket.
It is another specific object to provide a hanger which can be easily insertable in the channel, adjusted into desired position and thereafter remain relatively fixed in position.
It is in general an object of this invention to provide a frame assembly in which the connecting corner bracket, and hangers are insertable into the groove or channel transversely, by snapping the same into place, and being provided with integral means for maintaining them in place.
The foregoing objects, together with other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.